Fish?
|image = Fish.png}} Fish? is the fifth episode of the second season of Mr. Pickles, and fifteenth overall. It originally aired on May 15, 2016. Plot The episode begins with a man named Jon Gabagoolie who escapes from Mr. Pickles and Steve appears unearthed, but Jon Gabagoolie was quickly arrested by the Sheriff when he was caught attempting to steal a car, in which Mr. Pickles was very depressed by this. After the title sequences, In Old Town dinner, Sheriff talk to two deer hunters about Jon Gabagoolie to steal car. Mr. BoJenkins talk to waitress, A seductive woman named Lisa Gabagoolie appears, Sheriff wants girlfriend is a large breasts was a best girlfriend ever. Mr. BoJenkins see her Lisa seducing Sheriff in dinner. Mr. BoJenkins talks to his waitress about Blade. Mr. BoJenkins in cart and drove four four dogs, Mr. Pickles is growling at Jon Gabagoolie in jail for fear of Mr. Pickles. Meanwhile, Mr. BoJenkins said "afternoon" to share it with a woman and look for Blade. She called to tell her grandson "Lewis" goes to wrong call her name, Blade hates her, nothing "Lewis" happens to her grandmother. Mr. BoJenkins talks to Blade about not today. Blade got hit and slap her white cat, looking her searching and finding her Lisa Gabagoolie is daughter of the missing mob boss (He says the names and read in the Gabagoolie family). Blade said the photos read in Jon Gabagoolie missing the mob boss. Jon Gabagoolie in jail after being arrested by the sheriff at the camera. Mr. BoJenkins asks Blade before he goes to look for Jon Gabagoolie, father of Lisa Gabagoolie (it was became to Mr. BoJenkins' arch-nemesis). Mr. Bojenkins left her at the Blade House. Blade grabs fish slaps his white cat. Blade was hacked by the computer glitch voice. The white cat steals Blade's fish. Blade loss her fish. Sheriff and alley, Lisa Gabagoolie go home, Lisa Gabagoolie licks her fudgesicle to clarify that she has a good relationship. Sheriff's mother approaches her older son to crazy. Sheriff and his mother to leave her. The sheriff and Lisa Gabagoolie leave their mother sighs to annoys at home. Mr. BoJenkins, after leaving his Blade's House, Blade before then destroyed, Mr. Pickles looking angry and grumpy at Jon Gabagoolie in the cage. Mr. BoJenkins see her Waitress has a twin sister. Mr. BoJenkins looks at his Sheriff as his best romantic interest, Lisa Gabagoolie in the car. Before he was before angry with his best friend, the Sheriff. Mr. BoJenkins talks nervously with his Waiter and his twin sister. Mr. BoJenkins stops Sheriff from the car. Mr. BoJenkins betrayed her Sheriff for arresting and break her father is very dangerous he yelling "She's only using you to break her daddy out of jail" at her best friend. Lisa Gabagoolie only that the Sheriff is jealous. Mr. BoJenkins says that Sheriff who is speaking is arrested is seriously. Sheriff arrested Mr. BoJenkins started to betrayed at him. After Sheriff arresting Mr. BoJenkins in jail, authoritarian Sheriff after death of the Sheriff's father. Lisa Gabagoolie makes the father found proud. Jon Gabagoolie is fearfully talking about his =daughter about the backstory of Jon Gabagoolie has no longer young life are desperate, Vito Pizzarelli's transformation and renamed to Bigfoot after the transformation are unwanted guest at hit men FBI, Tommy Goodman escapes from 2 Gabagoolie Bosses and Mr. Pickles is angry lament to dies, Mr. Pickles grabs machine guns and killed Two Gabagoolie bosses. The prisoner of violence has Bigfoot witnesses. Lisa Gabagoolie stops her father with her former story. Lisa Gabagoolie got question has a drink again with father. Sheriff singing that crazy him. Jon Gabagoolie jealous of his Lisa Gabagoolie and his best Sheriff's best girlfriend has a good day before going to the motel. Sheriff getting kissed by her girlfriend see her motel. Jon Gabagoolie and her Lisa Gabagoolie is missing. Lisa Gabagoolie helps her Jon Gabagoolie unlocks jail. He kisses lips her Lisa Gabagoolie. Jon Gabagoolie had a getting kill that Mr. Pickles and Tommy Goodman after new new Bigfoot fur. Tommy Goodman makes her pet proud for him. Mr. Pickles is depression after the events, Tommy's Big Job. Jon Gabagoolie getting angry approaching Sheriff goes to bath in motel. Jon Gabagoolie pointing gun, He's getting mad. Mr. BoJenkins betrayed Jon Gabagoolie him (Mr. BoJenkins knocks out Jon Gabagoolie to accident). He's snarls, Lisa Gabagoolie are fighting Mr. BoJenkins before electronic karate. Jon Gabagoolie before exercise to Karate Skills. Mr. BoJenkins was hit by Jon Gabagoolie. Jon Gabagoolie and Lisa Gabagoolie go to car and escapes from motel. Blade makes her ladies proud and had sex with him. Sheriff started to cry loss her girlfriend left him are heartbroken. Sheriff's mother witnessing her crimes and Blade seducing her ladies. After the early in the evening, Sheriff's mother and Mr. BoJenkins had sex in bed. Sheriff tells his mother about the loss his girlfriend left her with a broken heart. Sheriff's mother promises the sheriff that felt sorry. Mr. BoJenkins gets heavy closing his eyes in annoyance, opens his eyes and says that shaking his head "no" to annoy his best friend, Sheriff was humming proud and his mother. The episode ends, Jon Gabagoolie his daughter are evil grin finally getting out of this frigging town, Who Mr. Pickles appears as cardboard getting staring. Jon Gabagoolie gets angry growling back the car accelerates. He has to kill Mr. Pickles as cardboard before running him over. Jon Gabagoolie and his daughter run over Mr. Pickles to died. Jon Gabagoolie now makes sure that Mr. Pickles has died (Mr. Pickles as cardboard and faked death of Mr. Pickles). Jon Gabagoolie confused Mr. Pickles with the faked death. Mr. Pickles is a true cut off Jon Gabagoolie's face before the last words. Jon Gabagoolie spoken her last words as fatally with his daughter and Mr. Pickles. Mr. Pickles points gun are shoot Jon Gabagoolie's mouth is leaving her fate unknown. Lisa Gabagoolie mourns over the death of her father, Mr. Pickles drops gun and see Lisa Gabagoolie cries over to painfully get out of the car running into the forest in silence. Mr. Pickles mutters to annoy him and tries to go to the Old Town (stares at him). The episode ends at Mr. Pickles is angry barking and then running, He captured Lisa Gabagoolie to flee. Featured Characters Main Characters: * Mr. Pickles Supporting Characters: * Sheriff * Jon Gabagoolie * Lisa Gabagoolie (debut) * Mr. BoJenkins * Blade (debut) Minor Characters * Deer Hunters * Blade's Grandmother (debut) * Bigfoot (flashback, cameo) * Tommy Goodman (as a Bigfoot) * Waitress (debut) * Hank (minor) Cameos: * Elderly Woman * Man * Woman * Mustache Man * Gabagoolie Bosses (flashback) * Nurse (flashback) * Doc Walton (flashback) * Pool Boy (flashback) * Worker Mentioned: * Dear Boy (debut) * Dear Wife Trivia *The new song named "I'm Moving Out".